


My Johnny

by Drarry_Kisses



Category: The Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Kisses/pseuds/Drarry_Kisses
Summary: A short Dallas Winston/Johnny Cade one shot. Dallas is feeling the impact of Johnny's injuries more than he thought he would, or maybe more than he should at all.[This is really just an idea I'm playing with for a full work, and any interest or feedback would be appreciated!]
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis
Kudos: 16





	My Johnny

A drop of sweat falls from his seemingly permanently furrowed brow, his mind filled with fear and his body filled with pain. Despite the harsh, red, and raw burn wounds on his arm, Dallas had one thing on his scattered mind-revenge for Johnny. Society never did seem to really have a space for Dally, never once had the boy felt as if he had a purpose, a place he could confidently call home. Only the chaos of street life, crime and sharp blades could begin to satisfy the deep, burning anger and sadness deep within his bones. Without even thinking, without feeling an ounce of pain from his wounds, Dally mowed through the wall of Socs. The way he felt in this moment, no preppy, clean soc could even touch him. Knowing Johnny lay burned and broken inside that hospital filled him with an ager that took over his entire body. A wave of anger that threw punches, kicked skulls, and deflated lungs. If there was one thing on this godforsaken earth that could make Dallas feel a touch of something, it was Johnny. That small, scared boy meant the world to him, and he would be dammed if he would be taken from him so easily. Was it not enough that they had the money, the family, the love? Why did the socs have to take the only spark in his life-his little Johnny Cade? That fire was not what did this to Johnny, it was them. Those stupid little rich kids with fancy cars. A gunshot would kill Johnny slower than living with the fact that he was a murderer. The fire, the falling church that was the least pain Johnny felt since that night at the park. At least this pain had a cure, this pain was worth something. Dallas knew that his Johnnycake could never be like him, he could never take a life and live with it. Johnny was different, and it was so pure, so unapologetically real. Dallas was nothing but a fake, his calmness was fake, his toughness was fake. He was not even sure he really existed anymore. Suddenly his mind and body are back on the same page, as he delivers one last brutal punch to some kids' ribs. He hears Darry say, “We won, we beat the Socs.” That may be true for now, but deep-down Dallas knows they never will. The socs will always be the lucky ones, they will always be the ones who get to truly live instead of just survive. They will not be the ones that have to see innocent little Johnnycake laying there in the hospital with charred skin and a broken back. Johnny Cade might just be the last person on earth that could make Dallas Winston feel something other than numb. Those deep brown eyes and that feeling of home he embodies made Johnny Cade the light of Dallas Winston’s world. Maybe he wanted to love him like a brother, keep him safe from the harsh world he knew far too well. But maybe, just maybe he wanted to love him like a lover, to hold him tight on cold nights, and look deep into those captivating baby browns for hours on end. All Dally knew, was that he needed that scared, puppy dog of a boy in his life, or he simply would lose his mind. Before he can waste any more time, he runs to get Ponyboy so they can go see his precious Johnnycakes.

**Author's Note:**

> If I do decide to make this into a larger piece, I may change their ages to older than they are in the book, just so I'm not writing underage smut- in case I choose to add it at some point. Other big changes may happen such as Johnny not dying, or changing plot points, depending on how I write it if I even do. Any recommendations or criticisms you have, please let me know.


End file.
